


Love at the First Touch of Life

by Breezethefifteen



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Brohm - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Main BrOhm, Side Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezethefifteen/pseuds/Breezethefifteen
Summary: Sorry it's short :(





	1. Princess

"Would you please take these papers to King Dan, in the Psychic Kingdom? They shouldn't attack, we've been at peace."

"Yes, father." Bryce agreed to the Life King of the Life Kingdom, otherwise known as his father.

"Love you." King William smiled at his son as the younger bowed and left, tucking a tuft of hair behind his ear.

Bryce felt a hand touch his shoulder, he jumped slightly and turned around, grinning when he saw Delirious with a crazy smirk on. "Hey Brycie~" He purred, peeking over his should at the pain his hands. "What's up?"

The blonde giggled at the boy before replying, "Hello Delirious, just doin' stuff for the father. What're you up to, troublemaker?"

"Nothing much, I was just going to tag along with what you're doing." The brunette answered.

"Well, you can help bring this paperwork over to the Psychic Kingdom with me," Bryce said, with a slight skip in his step as he started walking down the stairs from the main.

The entire Life Kingdom was built in the biggest trees, they were growing every day with the constant nurturing the Life people do to it, just by living there. Only the royals lived in the biggest tree, though, since it's the headquarters of the land and the Life Kingdom's "castle". The other kingdoms, as he was told, had big castles made of brick and stone and they were built high on the mountains, visible from the entire land around them. But Bryce was fine staying in his own kingdom that he would own in a couple more years. The village looked beautiful all the time, it was always warm and raining, not all the time but most, but the leaves and small "roofs" of huge leaves that they grew stopped most of it from soaking everything with water.

The royal's tree was split in the middle, just enough to build between there for the important buildings like the king's office. The trunk of the tree had stairs leading down to little huts that looked as if fairies lived in them. Other trees around them had beautiful tree houses, lights were hanging on the moss that hung down off the elevated paths that were strung between each tree, fireflies and lightning bugs resting and sitting there and everywhere.

There was one path that leads down to the swamp ground, filled with muck and trolls that's always up to trouble. People have bene told to always stay away from them, but they haven't had any troubles with them for a long time. But there's one special place where Life people visit a lot to see the wild animals run around and play, sometimes let the kids go play with the animals too.

Life people had the gift of life, meaning they could give things life, of course, make something nourish from a Life citizen's presence. To tell they were from the Life Kingdom, everyone got a "tattoo" like thing on their body, flowers, birds, or leaves, anything "life" related. The royals had a gem that was given to them at birth, always on a golden necklace around their necks, or somewhere on their body.

Bryce shook out of his daze and turned to Delirious, now walking backward down the stairs, holding the railing with both hands. "We should get armor, though, to look professional of course." The toll bean grinned wider as they reached his small hut, filled with fireflies dancing, flowers blooming everywhere he stepped, branches growing on every bit of tree they touched. He leads Jonathan into the back room to where he kept the suits of armor his father had made for him over the years.

The blonde got his cloak on, it was made from large leaves and you could see the little veins darkened out in some spots, and some hidden weapons just in case, like a small dagger. But he kept his green dragon bow, that was made from real dragon scales, and some arrows in a pouch on his waist.

He threw his hood up and took a green shoulder strap bag to put the papers in while Jonathan changed into his armor, to look almost like a guard. He had brass knuckles on, a sword in a holster that was in a belt around his waist, and a green leaf bow, plus other hidden weapons, surely.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Psychic Kingdom was equally as beautiful as the Life Kingdom. It had shiny purple dust floating around everywhere, tickling Bryce's nose a lot and getting annoyingly stuck in his hair, but it made him look cute in a certain person's eyes. The sky always had a purple glint to it and the sun barely ever covered the land from the tall trees around the houses and huts, only in the morning since there weren't as many trees in the direction of the sunset.

Jonathan stayed by his best friend's side with a leaf helmet on, hiding his charming looks, while Bryce had a leaf mask on to hide his expressions. The villagers pointed out directions for the newcomers.

A guard followed them through the castle and opened the king's door when they reached there and shut it for them too.

There was a younger boy talking to the king at the moment. He had glasses and blonde hair, his eyes shined a bright orange. "But father!" He had a pair of fox PJs with fluffy socks on his feet.

"No but's, my son, our guests are here." He pulled the boy close so they couldn't hear him talk, but they could perfectly well. "Go put your clothes on. You're making us look bad." He murmured with a harsh tone. The small boy nodded and scurried out. The royal looked over to the two and waltzed over. "You must excuse my son, he's not the most...professional."

Bryce smiled faintly at the king. "It's completely fine. I would be in the PJs too if I were home."

"Well, how may I help you, Price McQuaid Life?"

"Please call me Bryce. I came here to deliver some papers for my father. I haven't read them yet so I wouldn't know what they're about." Bryce replied, fishing the papers out of the bag that was hanging just under his well-defined hips, he put them on the oak desk in the middle of the room, a twig sprouted from it as he touched it slightly. "U-Um, sorry, I can't h-help doing that... It's just in my blood and powers and I-I can't control it..." He stammered, starting to shake a bit.

"Oh, don't worry about it boy. I've had your father here before and I'm ready to send my desk every time your family comes over." He let out a loud chuckle that Bryce jumped at, into Jonathan. Delirious helped him stand straight before backing off. "Thank you, Bryce, for the papers. I would also like for you to meet my daughter, Skyler. I'm looking for a nice young man for her to wed, and you seem to be the perfect fit."

Bryce looked over at Delirious for a split second, him looking back with a worried look. Jonathan was the only one who knew his secret, besides Moo but he doesn't count at the moment.

"We may have to be that another time. It's getting late and I don't wanna be ambushed by something in the forest." The brunette stepped up, stepping in front of the younger strawberry blonde protectively.

"And who might you be?" King Dan growled, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"Delirious, Bryce's advisor and a good friend of the king." The king part was a lie. King William barely knew he existed.

Dan narrowed his eyes at Delirious. "I'll remember that name... We can have the two meet here tonight and send some guards with McQuaid to keep him safe while going back to the Life Kingdom, or he can spend the night." They were obviously testing each other.

"Alright, alright. We'll do that, but if it gets too late, we'll have to stay here." Bryce got between the two before things could escalate. The boy from earlier unexpectedly slipped into the room and Bryce smiled shyly at him.

"Bryce, this is my son, Prince Thompson of Psychic Kingdom.” The king announced and Bryce bowed slightly, Prince Thompson doing the same afterward.

“It’s great to meet you both,” he said and smiled at them, shaking Delirious’s hand.

“Prince, why don’t you go get your beautiful sister, please?” the king asked with a small smile. Craig nodded and left the room, coming back a few seconds later with a fine lady. She had blonde hair in a tight bun, brown eyes, a purple knee high dress, and a bracelet with diamonds on it.

Bryce smiled sweetly at the girl and reached out, picking her hand up lightly and pressing his lips to it for a quick second, pulling away afterward. “It’s great to meet you, princess,” he said, a growing blush coming onto his cheeks, causing some bright pink flowers to sprout on the floor.

“Prince Mcquaid, Princess Skyler,” the kind introduced.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” she said and a light blush broke out, causing her to look down shyly. “That’s weird, why's there flowers here?” she questioned abruptly when she saw the pink beauties at Bryce’s feet. The blonde boy took a step back when she reached her foot out, stomping them into the wooden floor. Bryce’s jaw dropped and he covered his mouth, insulted af.

“What’re you doing?!” the king shouted and Delirious fumed with anger.

“We’re leaving,” he growled sourly and gripped Bryce’s hand, still glaring angrily at the girl. He wanted to cuss out her then and there but held it in, just scoffing when she tried apologizing. Jonathan walked Bryce out, ignoring the king’s and princess’s shouting of “sorry”. Craig was the only one who seemed quiet.

Delirious angrily stomped them out, somehow finding the exit of this “Hell Hole”. Bryce was still mortified as the entered the forest, not caring was lurked in it at night, only wanting to be home now.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

The prince and his best friend moved about ten minutes into their walk before they heard the swishing of leaves around them. Jonathan was quick to draw his sword and elbowed Bryce in the side so he'd take his bow out, which he did. They both stood back to back, almost scared. It was a remorseful choice to walk through the woods at midnight, but they were furious at the time and being angry made people do stupid things. Suddenly something coffee-colored and feathery jumped out of the bush.

Bryce yelped and shot his bow next to the creature, missing because of the fright it gave him. Delirious "aw"ed at the majestic Great Horned Owl and bent down, making snickering sounds to get it to come closer and thankfully, it actually worked. The owl came up to him and nuzzled his head into Jonathan's hand, hooting happily. He smiled gleefully and petted its head gleefully in return, making it seem like it was a domestic animal.

The blonde boy became suspicious right away and kneeled down, watching the animal as Jon pet it. He noticed a crimson ribbon tied around its neck and pushed him away so he could inspect it. The owl let him untie the red trimming from its neck, and while doing that he noticed there was a coiled paper in it. He untangled the note and could tell right away that it was written in a panic.

It read: I need help. Whoever's reading this, just please follow my owl down the river and hurry, please!

It was so sloppily written and he could barely read it but the blonde managed.

"We gotta go, Jon," Bryce told and grabbed the other's wrist after putting his sword in its carrier. The owl took off flying and the taller started running after it, dragging Jonathan behind him.

"W-What? Why!?" Jon asked as he stumbled on his feet, trying to keep up with the long-legged potentate.

"There was a message on the owl!"

"And?!"

Bryce rolled his eyes slightly and kept running. "You'll see when we get there!"

 

* * *

 

There was a single lantern hanging over the river and all was hushed, all except for the footfall of the newcomers and the exalted owl fluttering its wings as it flew from tree to tree. The grass here was long but limp (ah cough) and very soft. The river here seemed to get really deep and was risen higher than all of the other places. The animal flew into the tree and picked the light source up in its beak before flying down to Bryce's shoulder. The blonde took the beacon gladly and almost dropped it as a scream shattered the silence, the owl taking off towards the racket. Bryce gripped Jon's hand again before taking off after the owl.

"Help!" a man screamed before Bryce slid to a hault, the threads of green almost tripping him, not to mention Delirious running into him didn't help at all. What looked like an Asian man was pinned to a tree with a blade up to his neck, almost pressed in enough to puncture the skin. Right away Bryce recognized the one who was holding him up.

"Unhand him at once, soldier!" Bryce commanded his defender, who was in the jade armor of the Life Kingdom. He pulled his weapon out swiftly and put an arrow in it, aiming it to his own, not afraid to hurt them if they didn't follow orders. The guard looked back and dropped the muscular man, wrapping him in thick ivy to keep him from moving and running away. Bryce gave a glare to the green man before stepping up to the victim, which quiet and graceful footwork as always. The leaf slippers he had always made his over-average feet look smaller. But y'know what they say about men with big feet, wink. "Are you hurt?" he inquired the man through his hood. It hung over his eyes and only showed his lower face.

"I'm fine, actually, thanks to you. But I'd love to be released from these damn plants, no offense," he said and smiled weakly with pearl white teeth, tugging his arms, grunting slightly. "Please?" He sent the smile to Jonathan this time, who honestly thought he was going to faint.

"Why should I trust you?" the blonde questioned.

"Because I mean absolutely no harm and I would have killed your guard if I did," he responded and looked up at Bryce with his dark brown eyes while his black locks started to fall in front of his eyes.

"And you're from what kingdom?" Jonathan stepped in.

"I'm Prince Fong from the Fire Kingdom, but I promise I mean no danger. They threw me out after... I, um, admitted..." he started and looked away timidly, "I admitted to being gay..." His face looked incredibly depressed and Bryce couldn't help but pity him. He couldn't imagine being thrown out of his own brethren for something he couldn't control. "I was hoping to find somewhere to stay but your guard stopped me..." he trailed off, turning red.

Bryce glanced back at Delirious quickly, then back at the prince. "What's your full name, Prince Fong?" the other sovereign asked and shrunk down the vines, lowering his arrow.

He quickly stood up and smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. I'm Evan Vanoss Fong, but most people just call me Vanoss." He bowed and looked up, smiling again with his pretty whites.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Prince McQuaid of the Life Kingdom, but just call me Bryce," he stated and smiled back, meeting Evan's whites with his own, before holding his hand out to shake. But Vanoss had other plans and brought Bryce into a tight embrace. Blushing, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other.

A soft cooing that could only come from an owl interrupted them, making Evan pull away.

"Oh, and this is Hoodini, my owl."

"A very beautiful bird," Delirious commented and walked up to it, which was now perched on Vanoss's shoulder, before scratching until its neck, which the owl leaned into right away. When he took his hand away, it almost fell forward.

Bryce turned to the guard as the two starting conversing. "Soldier, next time you see someone wandering, don't hurt them unless they hurt you, and bring them to the King or me. Do you understand?" They nodded yes before the prince dismissed them, turning back to the two others. "We should get back to the village before something actually tries hunting us. Let's go." He put on his prince-like voice and posture as he started walking away, the other two running after him to walk a couple strides behind him, conversing quietly.

 

 

 

 


	3. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :(

Bryce could hear little snippets of Evan and Jon's conversation as they walked through the hanging pathways, the kingdom's villagers eyeing them down with every step they took. The blonde prince had a pink face from all the attention he normally never got but kept his hood down, shielding his flushed profile. The whispers started to die down as they reached the Royal Tree and began climbing the steps and pathways up.

"So... Evan, have you mastered your abilities yet?" Bryce questioned as he waved to a couple on their porch with a trained wave, walking past their hut.

"Um, no... I haven't finished my training before I was kicked out," he responded.

"Shame, I could work with you once and a while if you're staying. Only if you're comfortable with it, that is. Otherwise, we could just get you a professional instructor, but the only ones in the Kingdom are for people with Life powers," the blonde explained in a professional tone while his hands were held together in front of him. He kept his own training for being prince-like in mind while he walked, noticing Evan wasn't as great at it as he struggled to keep up with Bryce's pace and wasn't as majestic, let's say. He kept tripping or just plainly not walking right if that makes sense. "And it seems like you need Protocol still..." he muttered to himself mostly. Delirious heard this and snorted.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Bryce chuckled as they reached the top and let the others walk onto the path. "I'll need to register you into the Royals first before we get all that done. And of course, I'll start that with having a little chat with my father."

"King William?" Evan asked.

"Yes, that is the man. I see you know your royalty, good." He started walking again and Delirious stayed by his side, as a normal guard would. "We can skip that part."

"Delirious, you can go put your armor away and wait for us outside the King's office. I'll have Prince Vanoss come with and get him enrolled into the throne."

"When did we agree to me being a Prince here?!"

"When you were born a royal. Royalty keeps ruling, no matter what. You're stronger than your kind, by far, which means you're superior," spoke Bryce as Delirious branched off from the two.

"Whatever," Evan responded moodily but on the inside, he was actually cheering, he'd get to do what he was born to. Ever since he was young, he counted on being King. After all, he was the oldest child that would take on the throne after he passed or got old. Tyler was always a bit jealous, but he'd get more freedom anyways. Evan barely bothered with his brother, especially his youngest, Mike.

Bryce rolled his eyes slightly before they arrived at the door of the King's office, knocking three times before he heard his father's "come in". He did that and walked in, having Evan follow closely behind.

"Who's your new friend?" he questioned, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Oh, this is Prince Fong from the Fire Kingdom," Bryce said casually and walked up to his desk, leaning over it to see what he was doing. "What're you up to?"

"Are you fucking crazy, Bryce?!" William shouted before standing up, a bit violent. His chair was almost knocked over as he stood up, throwing his arm skyward to wrap the fire prince in vines, the second time today that he'd been tied up against his will. He even heard a faint, "not again" from him.

Bryce half panicked and started using his own ability to shrink the vines down, shooting up from his bent position and towards his friend. "Father, let him go. Let me explain, please," he grumbled, trying to keep the plants from getting around his neck, but he was slowly losing control. "Father! He's not here to hurt anyone! Release him!" he yelled and stopped trying to stop the plants, instead turning around to backhand him. "Listen to me!"

The king scoffed before grabbing Bryce's wrist tightly, probably breaking a vein when he dug his fingers into the soft side of it. "You do not have the right to touch me like that!" he boomed in his son's face and he cowered a bit, but training from protocol kept it from being too noticeable, though, anybody's parent yelling would make every child flinch.

"Sorry father, let go of my hand please..." he whimpered a bit and looked down, almost sighing in relief when his patriarch let go. "Evan isn't here to hurt anybody... If he was, he would've burned me down in the woods, but he didn't. And think about it, he's stronger than anybody in the Fire Kingdom. He could burn through everyone and nobody would be able to stop it. We can enroll him into our lives here and have him with us. I wouldn't mind having a brother..."

William hummed in thought. "I'll think about it," he said and freed the Canasian, "Now leave before I change my mind." He sat back down and rubbed his now red cheek, going back to his paperwork.

"Thank you, father. Let's go now." Bryce turned around and massaged his bruising wrist, but it wouldn't go far until it healed itself. "I'll put him in the hut next to mine," he told his father before holding Evan's hand, hauling him out before he could be yelled at.

Bryce giggled mischievously while dragging Evan towards his hut, where Jon was no doubt still taking his armor off. He could hear his father's shouts behind him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had school a lot so I'm sorry i haven't gotten many chapters out this past couple days. :\


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was always a quiet one before Evan left. Tyler and Evan were talkative ones and Luke just stood by the side, not wanting to get too carried away whilst they were chatting, which he always seemed to do, but now that his oldest sibling was gone, Tyler always had him around. So, now he was his best friend. 

Their mother, Queen Esther, completely stopped talking with their father, King Brand, and almost stopped with the boys too. It was no doubt because of the banishing of her first child. I mean, what sane mother wouldn't be ticked off about that? She moved her room so they didn't share one, changed her schedule of duties so she didn't run into her husband anymore while doing them, and even sat the farthest she could from him while at dinner.

Of course, this had an effect on the boys too. Their room was reordered so it only had two beds and all of Evan's things were removed, even the things they were trying to keep to remember him. The owl plush, the feather from the eagle they found one day while playing in the park, everything. The king wanted to remove everything that may even result in the memory of his son. The worst part? He didn't even care.

"He's just a disgrace to our kingdom" as he said. Seemed like his new life motto at this point.

* * *

  
"Luke... Time to get up. It's almost noon already." Tyler stood by his elder brother's bed, shaking his shoulder as he attempted rousing him. The sleepy ginger rolled over and put his face in his pillow, flicking Tyler off.

"Go away. It's not like we're doing anything anyways."

"Luke I swear to god."

"The fuck you gonna do anyways if I don't get up? Tell on me?"

"Dick cheese, just get the hell up!" He yanked the covers off him, making the oh so royal CaRtOoNz fall out of bed with a heavy "thump".

"You asshole Tyler!" he quickly stood up, messy hair, beard and his shirt halfway up his torso, just in time to see Tyler sprinting out the door, laughing his ass off. "You better run!"

* * *

  
"Skylar! What the hell was that?!"

"Oh my god I'm so, so sorry father! I didn't mean to be so rude! You know I have allergies!"

Craig slipped out of the room silently, dark orange tailcoat flying after him. He could still overhear them when he reached the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Craig."

He jumped slightly before turning around quickly, grinning when he saw his butler. "Lui! Great to see you!" he greeted happily, hugging the other without much hesitation.

Lui giggled and smoothed out his suit jacket when he pulled away. "Good to see you too, Mini." He flinched when he heard yelling down the hall. "What's all that screaming about?"

"Prince McQuaid from the Life Kingdom visited to drop some papers off and Sky smashed the flowers growing at his feet. Y'know, the same old bitchy sister of mine," he explained, making hand motions with it as he began walking to his room, Lui following swiftly behind him.

"Damn. Heard his 22nd birthday is coming up. Planning on attending? They're going to have an awesome party from what I've heard." The year you reach 22 is the time you can marry and take over the kingdom.

Mini scoffed. "Probably won't even be let in the kingdom now because of Sky, but I'll be counting on my own in a couple days."

* * *

  
"Brian! You asshole!" Daithi yelled, chasing after his brother in through the halls of the castle, dodging the old vines that went between the cracks of stone. "Give it back!"

"Not until you let me read it!" Brian shouted back, holding the leather book, which was locked with a thin and cheap chain around it, above his head while he stomped through the halls. "Brothers are supposed to tell each other everything! Even what they put in their diaries!"

"It's a journal!"

"Sure!"

* * *

  
"Marcel, it's more like this," Moo interrupted his friend from continuing and took his own hands, spreading them out and moved them around in a circle. The rock in front of them started cracking until a large chunk of it ruptured out, the smaller stones fell on the cement ground with a tiny "plink".

Basically grunted and kicked a stone away, catching it in mid-air with his powers. "I'm never going to advance with this... It's impossible for me to get as far as you!"

"Keep trying, Prince. After all, I'm not the royal one here."

"Brock..." he paused as he watched him demolish the stone into dust, "Damn you're good." He stared in amazement as he watched it reform.

* * *

"Ohm? You've got a letter from the Fire Kingdom asking for peace."

"Burn it, Mike." He sat alone at his throne, watching his Kingdom through a crystal ball.

"That's ironic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed around with the ages of Evan, Tyler, and Toonz. It fit in the story better, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
